Acerca del amor
by Yui Aishimasu-Hiro
Summary: Pensamientos de Sora sobre estos dos chicos que han marcado su vida. / Taichi es el primer chico que le sonríe, que ríe y busca que ella sonría también. / Hay momentos en que Sora ve a Yamato... y le gusta lo que ve. / Posible Semi AU y ligero OOC. No love triangle!
1. Chapter 1

**Dısçlaıмєя Applıєd**

Taichi es la primera persona que le sonríe tan abierta y amablemente, que ríe y busca que ella sonría también. Es un juego de niños, un momento durante su infancia, apenas unos cuantos minutos que ni llegan a formar parte de todo ese largo y ajetreado día pero para ella (alguien que no se sabe amada por una figura tan importante como su madre), allí en el parque, es el milagro de su vida y durante ese instante siente que ése podría ser el paraíso, su feliz eternidad.

No lo descubre en ese segundo, ni ese día, o a la semana, mes o año siguiente; pero se ha enamorada del niño de ojos chocolate y alborotado cabello castaño, que se esmera tanto en sonreír, llamado Taichi.

Años más tarde, alrededor de los doce, Sora sabe que está en un pequeño (grande) problema cuando descubre que le gusta Taichi. No porque el hecho de gustar de un hombre sea algo negativo, o lo considere como tal, sino porque ese gusto no en un gusto propiamente hablando, sino que va más allá de simple agrado hacia su mejor amigo.

Entonces la timidez se multiplica cuando él la mira, o ella mira hacia él, o alguno del grupo descubre mirándolo. Y se da cuenta de que, en realidad, mucho ha cambiado realmente en ella cuando descubre que posee timidez y miedo al saber que está profundamente enamorada.

Porque mira a Taichi cuando éste se acerca, piensa en él cuando está a la distancia o pide, ruega casi, por tenerlo siempre lo más cerca posible para verlo y observarlo y tocarlo aunque en esos instantes no se atreva siquiera a darle la mano a menos que la situación lo requiera, y no es como que eso sea muy requerido, y entonces no sabe hacer más que callar.

Pasan días, semanas y meses. Sin embargo, Sora jamás se crea ilusiones o pretensiones ni sueña a ganar porque sabe que es una competencia a la que no le está permitida entrar.

Porque, como los años que han pasado, Taichi también ha cambiado para mejor. Donde van, si bien no es una multitud, hay más chicas a su alrededor cuando se detiene en algún lugar; hay menos insultos para él (si hace tonterías ya no son tomadas con reproche) y más halagos, más piropos y sentimientos declarados. Casi la misma cantidad de atención femenina que reciben el no tan pequeño Takeru o Yamato, aunque por circunstancias distintas.

Esto a Mimí le disgusta pero a Sora le duele más de lo que la irrita porque, está bien —se dice— era hora de que Taichi fuera más reconocido para bien. Y si se incomoda, trata de no hacerlo ver cuando le preguntan o tratan de sonsacarle información acerca de qué clase de cariño le profesa ella a su amigo de piel bronceada.

Y miente. Miente para que, eventualmente, todos se crean la mentira y creérsela ella misma de paso. ¿Qué más va a hacer sino? Por fuera y por dentro su percepción es distinta, ya aprendió a reconocerse y valorarse lo suficiente como para dejar de llorar internamente, pero en su corazón sigue habiendo una semillita de duda que la mantiene anclada el pasado y a la angustia y al recuerdo de que jamás, antes de sus amigos, ha tenido quién le tienda una mano benevolentemente solamente por cómo se ve, lo bien que se comporta o su desinteresada preocupación por otros.

Siendo ya joven, Sora sigue queriendo a Taichi y no con intención de pasar una noche en su cama, (si ni siquiera ha anhelado que él la bese a los doce años cuando inició esa etapa), porque siempre ha mirado más el interior que el exterior del él (de todos en realidad) y su único deseo es que viva bien, que sea feliz, que sonría y poder ella sonreír con él.

Como siempre ha sido.

Aun así ella lo ama como una mujer ama a un hombre, pero no tiene la ilusión de ser uno con él a futuro o casarse ni ser a quien Taichi abrace y bese diciéndole "te amo" y convierta en la madre de sus hijos y la abuela de sus nietos.

Porque ella quiere y puede amarlo al máximo, pero no demostrarlo públicamente siendo su amada o su futura esposa si ni siquiera llegará a ser su novia. Sabe que no puede serlo y que no lo será jamás porque Taichi nunca se lo pedirá aunque ella espere eternamente.

(Por más que desee que eso suceda.)

Mas sin embargo, ella estará para él cuidándole y cuidando el amor que le tiene, porque por hoy es la única manera en que vive un día más teniéndolo frente a frente.


	2. Chapter 2

Hay momentos en que Sora ve a Yamato... y le gusta lo que ve.

Se queda prendada en ese cabello rubio enmarañado, desprolijo, su rostro pálido y su pose fría y dura contraria a su personalidad suave y hasta dulce.

Y se siente estúpida, una interesada y pervertida, aunque no haya hecho nada que sí otras han intentado (inútilmente) para meterse entre labios, brazos y quizás hasta entre las piernas de su amigo el guitarrista. Que ella no es así, para bien o mal, dependiendo de a quién le puedan preguntar.

Nunca ha sido como las demás chicas que caen rendidas ante un rostro atractivo y suspiran y se sonrojan o proclaman acaloradamente el famoso amor a primera vista. Ya que Sora no cree en el amor a primera vista, y si existe lo encontraría tonto (porque ella no lo ha sentido) porque enamorarse usando el sentido de la vista solamente cree que es amar solo la apariencia y no más profundamente. Que las personas no son solo seres en base a su aspecto y a ella no le conviene demostrar que tal concepto es erróneo cuando aplica muy bien con su persona.

No importa cuántos años hayan pasado desde aquel campamento, ni cuánto se han mantenido juntos conviviendo por antojo de volver a sentirse en el grupo donde actualmente la mayoría está ocupada, o viviendo en otros lados, o viviendo igual cerca pero muy distanciados. Y aunque es cierto que es él quien tomó la iniciativa de acercarse a ella, o venir a su casa y visitarla para conversar, Sora se niega a desconfiar o sospechar que sea explícitamente porque quiera verla a ella pese a que él mismo lo ha confesado, como al pasar, en una que otra ocasión.

Aun así, admite que le gusta Yamato y estos últimos meses le cuesta más presentarse ante él sin sentirse ansiosa ya sea porque él la anima si está exhausta, bromea con ella, se preocupa o admite abiertamente las cosas que de ella le gustan, la halaga y le sonríe más de lo que le ha sonreído a cualquier otra chica o más de lo que ella le ha visto sonreír a alguien que no sea su hermano menor.

Y sin embargo, no se quiere ilusionar ni enamorar. Lo ama como a un amigo, como a un hermano, y no quiere amarlo también como a un chico, como a un hombre.

Sora no se queja, no se martiriza aunque podría hacerlo, no solloza ni llora ni pide imposibles porque cree (o quiere creer) que el amor de _**un compañero idóneo**_ no existe para ella. Pero desde que conoce la amistad ése es el único tipo de amor que adora y que necesita, y que no quiere dejar de tener.

La esperanza está bien pero no cuando fomenta demasiado la fantasía, y en ciertos momentos quisiera decirle a Yamato que deje de actuar tan cortés. Quiere gritarle que se le erizan los bellos de la piel, que le sudan los dedos y le late el corazón, que no solo se sonroja y que no siempre puede evitarlo, que no le agrada que se ponga tan expectante con ella porque pareciera que le está coqueteando y aún no está para que le generen expectativas de romance cuando, el primer hombre que amó, quebró toda posibilidad de esa clase de relación, pero ese amor todavía lo siente.

En otras circunstancias, quizá, aceptaría que Yamato pudiera sentir más que afecto y cariño de amiga por ella.

 ** _Fin._**

* * *

 **Sora... Tú solo estás indecisa, no eres tonta como Yamato (¿Yamato es tonta? xD). El que entendió, entendió. El que no entendió la referencia, es sobre un fic anterior. Este fic lo tenía desde hace unos días, pero no lo publicaba porque no se me ocurría título... No. No miren así a mi fic, ¡no se merece ser tan juzgado! (3:)**

 **Je, nos volveremos a ver pronto. O cuando publique al menos una viñeta o drabble Connorline en la sección de Assassin's Creed. Lo que suceda primero.**

 **Errores, dedazos, solamente avisen para corregir. Estoy en proceso de corrección de otros fics, igual.**

 **En fin, ¡nos leemos!**


End file.
